


Because Tamaki Married Eclair

by PandaNamedSam



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNamedSam/pseuds/PandaNamedSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Haruhi had been too late to stop Tamaki? What if he went to France and married Eclair? What would happen to Host Club members that were left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted as a multi-chapter fic until I have it fully written (when that will be is anyone's guess) then once it is finished, it will be converted to a one-shot. 
> 
> Now, you are free to read. Hope you enjoy.

Tamaki sighed. He folded the last piece of clothing and placed it in the cardboard box that was close to being full. He carefully folded the lid and taped it shut with brown tape. With a black sharpie-pen he scribbled, 'CLOTHES' across the side and put the box aside with the growing mountain.  
He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was still early evening and he'd only packed away half of his belongings. Before he could start packing away anything else, he felt a vibration in his stomach. _Food first_ , he thought. He navigated his way through the cardboard maze he'd created in his large flat to the kitchen which was mostly packed away.  
He found an almost out-of-date packet of bread and made himself a quick dinner of sandwiches with the remaining slices of bread. As he sat on the sofa and ate his meal, he thought over all that had happened in the past 10 years.  
10 years. He couldn't believe that it had been 10 years since he had moved back home to France. A year after returning he and Eclair were married. They honeymooned in New York where Eclair spent an excessive amount of money on clothes and shoes. They were happy for a while but it didn't last. Tamaki grew to miss his friends over the years and to distract himself from his longing to contact his best friend, he buried himself in work.  
Though Tamaki close-to-despised the work, he powered through it and distracted himself. Unfortunately, Eclair didn't have the same views. She saw Tamaki's workaholic attitude as a way to avoid her and eventually, after 8 years of marriage, she filed for divorce. Tamaki went along with it since he never really wanted to marry her in the first place. The only reason that he had stayed in France was the fact that his mother was there.  
But it was only a matter of time until Tamaki's mother saw her son's loneliness. Soon, Anne-Sophie ordered Tamaki to return to Japan. Tamaki had protested; saying that he didn't want to leave her again but she insisted, stating that she would be able to visit since Tamaki's grandmother had passed away only a few years prior.  
Tamaki had reluctantly agreed and that was why he was now packing up all of his belongings. He was moving back into the 2nd Suoh estate, mainly because that was where he felt most at home. He'd never visited the 1st estate and it wasn't something that was high on his priority list.  
As soon as he was finished with his meal, he put the plate by the sink and got ready for bed. _Not long now_ , he thought as he slipped under the duvet. He quickly drifted into a sleep where he dreamed of returning to his friends and finding that it was almost exactly like he was 16 again in the Host Club.  
But, of course, dreams don't always come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki looked up at the large mansion that housed him when he was younger. He smiled at the memories and when the car stopped outside the front door, he got out and rushed towards the elderly woman who was stood waiting.  
Tamaki wrapped the smaller woman in a big hug as she reciprocated. Tears leaked from his eyes and spilled onto the woman's kimono.  
"Come now, Master Tamaki. Don't cry, a young man such as yourself shouldn't be reduced to tears so easily." Shima told the boy that she had taught.   
Tamaki straightened out and nodded to the woman. "You're right, Shima. I'm sorry but it's been too long."  
"It has," Shima agreed, "but crying won't do much. Come, let's go inside and you can tell me all about your time in France." Tamaki nodded and allowed Shima to walk him inside to one of the lounges. Shima and Tamaki then spent the rest of the day talking and catching up while the rest of the house-staff emptied the back of the car of Tamaki's belongings.   
That night when Tamaki got ready for bed and climbed into the king-size bed that he had when he was a teen, his thoughts turned to his past and future. He remembered meeting each member of the Host Club. He remembered the trouble - and the fun - that they all got into. Then when he drifted to sleep, his dreams were filled with the future reunions he would have with his friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tamaki decided to go for a walk around the town. He had decided that he would wait a few days and get used to being back in Japan before he located his friends. Tamaki had gotten so used to having his principle language as French that he wanted to brush up on his Japanese first which he figured would only take a couple of days.   
Tamaki enjoyed the sunny weather and reminisced all the times that the Host Club had gone to the beach on days like this. He wandered the streets, having no particular destination in mind. As he passed Ouran Academy, he paused at the front gates. He stared up at the building with a smile.   
As he continued, he soon became aware of the time. Lunch arrived quicker than he thought and he located a cafe that didn't look too bad. He entered to the sound of a bell and took a seat at a window booth. He picked up the laminated menu and scanned his options.  
He glanced at the pictures and one caught his eye. It was a dish that he remembered Haruhi making everyone. He made his decision just as a waitress appeared. Tamaki ordered his food and drink without looking up from the menu.  
"Sure, anything else?" The waitress questioned. Tamaki smiled as he looked up, ready to charm the waitress with his old skills.  
But as soon as he laid eyes on the woman, he froze. "Haruhi?" He asked.  
Said woman looked at the blonde. "Senpai?" Her eyes were comically wide, obviously not expecting to see her old friend in her small place of work. "What are you doing here?"   
"I just moved back into the 2nd estate. Eclair and I... decided to... part ways?" He explained.   
"Really?" Haruhi's voice held a small hint of happiness which was undetected by the man. "What happened?"   
"We just, grew apart?" Tamaki didn't sound sure but Haruhi didn't question further.  
"Oh, okay. It's nice to see you again." Haruhi stated just as another female voice yelled from the direction of the counter.   
"Hey! Haruhi! Get your butt back to work!" A woman in her early twenties with fire-ginger hair and bright lilac eyes was leaning on the counter, staring at the old friends.   
Haruhi sighed. "Sorry, Senpai. I'll see you some other time." Haruhi turned and joined her friend at the counter. "Thanks for that, Keiko."  
"No problem." Keiko said with a bright grin. "So, who's the hottie you were chatting with?"   
Haruhi let out a brief laugh. "Keiko, can not fawn over every guy that walks in here?"   
"I'm not, but he is a hottie!" Keiko exclaimed but quietly so that Tamaki didn't hear.  
"Keiko, he's just my old senpai, okay? He moved to France about 10 years ago and I haven't seen him since."   
Keiko froze. "Did you say ' _Senpai_ '?" She demanded. When Haruhi nodded, Keiko continued. "As in _the_ Senpai? Tamaki Suoh?"  
"Yes, that's him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do, just like you do." Haruhi brushed past her friend and retrieved the plates of ready food to take to their appropriate tables. She delivered the orders to their respective customers and paid no mind to Keiko who she hoped was doing her job.  
And Keiko was. Just not correctly. Keiko picked up Tamaki's order and took it to the window booth. "Here you are, sweetie." She said as she placed the plate down.  
"Thank you." Tamaki sent the new-waitress one of his charming smiles.   
"So, you're the famous Senpai?" Keiko questioned, slipping into the booth, opposite Tamaki.  
"Huh? Famous?" Tamaki's face held a confused puppy-like look and tilted his head.   
"Yeah, Haruhi's told me all about you... and the Host Club, of course but mostly you."   
"She's talked about me?"  
"Yeah! She used to do it all the time before-" Keiko was cut off by a hand gripping her ear lobe tightly.  
"Keiko." A voice laced with threat and warning said. "You know not to bother the customers during your shifts."   
Keiko sighed, "Yori! I'm not bothering him. I'm having a conversation." Keiko slid out of the booth and out of the grip on her ear. She glared at the man who had interrupted. He had the same lilac eyes and round face. His hair was slate-black and fell to just below his ears. "Though, when I think about it, you wouldn't understand. You spend all of your time holed up in your bedroom, reading American comics and manga. The only social interaction you have is when you go to your weird cosplay conventions."   
Yori's cheeks coloured briefly at mention of his hobbies. "Keiko, will you just shut up and get back to work." Keiko forced a smile and nodded, leaving the booth and joining Haruhi who was pausing for a moment at the counter. "Please, sir. Let me apologise for my sister's behaviour. I'm afraid, she still hasn't learnt to simply give customers their order and then get on with her work."  
"It was no problem. It's nice to get to talk to such beautiful women." Tamaki said without thought, his charming smile still in place. Yori let out a short, loud snort.  
"That's a good one, sir. But really, I'm sorry for the bother." Yori then disappeared into the back-kitchen. Tamaki shook his head in vague-amusemant but said nothing. He began to eat and gazed out the window at the people who passed.   
As he finished his meal, he managed to catch Haruhi's elbow and draw her attention. "Yes?" She asked, pausing in her tracks.   
"I was wondering if you were free to catch up sometime? I'd like to find out what you've been up to, these past few years."   
"Uh, sure. I think I'm free later. I just need to ask Keiko to tell my Dad that I'll be home later than usual." Haruhi paused to think, "Yeah, I'll ask her to tell my dad and then we can go and find somewhere to talk."   
Tamaki agreed and Haruhi went to speak to Keiko. As she was gone, Yori appeared again and took Tamaki's plate. "Is that all?"  
Tamaki thought and picked up the menu again. "Could I get a dessert?"  
"Sure, what do you want?"   
Tamaki scanned the sheet of laminated paper before pointing at the name of a cake. Yori nodded and went straight to the kitchen.   
Haruhi soon clocked out for the day and as she passed, she picked up Tamaki's dessert - even though Keiko was just about to get it - and carried it to him. She placed the plate in front of him and then sat down in the booth opposite him.  
"I'm finished for the day so once you finish, we can go and catch up." Tamaki nodded and ate his food as fast as he could without making himself ill.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Tamaki finished his dessert and had paid for his meal, he and Haruhi left the cafe.  
"Be safe!" Keiko called after them. Haruhi nodded and looked at Tamaki.  
"So, where do you want to go?" She asked, slipping her hands into her pockets.  
"How about we just walk and see if we find somewhere?" Haruhi nodded and they both walked along the road, keeping a eye out for a bench or park where they could sit and talk. "So, how have you been since I left?"  
"Alright, I guess. I graduated and got a job at the cafe so that I can afford to go to university next year to study law but so far, most of my money seems to go towards paying rent since Dad hasn't been earning as much recently." Haruhi explained, keeping a small smile on her face. "What about you? How was life in France?" She was mostly curious about how he was with Eclair but she couldn't ask him that. So she settled for asking about his life.  
"It was good, I got to see my mother again. She's doing a lot better since I was a kid and that's good. I was actually planning to stay in France with her but... she forced me to return."  
"Why was that?" Haruhi asked.  
"I don't know exactly. I think she just thought that I'd be happier here." Tamaki looked up at the sky with an absent smile. "So, here I am."  
"Oh, so what happened with Eclair? You said that you 'parted ways'?"  
"Yeah, we were married for 8 years and then, I guess that she'd finally had enough of me never being around. Kind of ironic, she filed for divorce just after I'd booked an expensive holiday for the two of us." Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, "So what about you, have you been seeing anyone? Does daddy need to worry?"  
Haruhi's cheeks flamed. "Senpai! Stop calling yourself 'daddy'. It may have been cute 10 years ago but now it's just plain creepy."  
"You thought it was cute?"  
"No, just stop it, okay?" Tamaki nodded. "But no, I haven't been seeing anyone since you left. I've been too busy to go out and meet anyone."  
"What about Hikaru? Didn't you think about going out with him again?"  
Haruhi shook her head, "No, it would feel too weird. He and Kaoru are like my brothers. Sure, they were a pain in the ass most of the time, but they cared."  
"What do you mean were? Have they grown up a lot since I left?" Tamaki enquired, curious about the attitudes and personalities of the two most mischievious members of the Host Club.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure. I haven't had much contact with the rest of the Host Club. I haven't seen them for years."  
"What? Why?"  
"I guess we all just got busy with our personal lives. Last I heard, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were starting to focus on their martial arts. Kyoya was preparing to set up his own company, I think he was hoping to take over his father's company." Haruhi spoke slowly, thinking carefully about the close friends she'd had as a teenager. "And as for the twins, last I heard, they were working with their mum to get ready for taking over her company."  
"But you haven't heard from them recently?"  
"No. Not since I left Ouran."  
Tamaki stood frozen and stared at Haruhi. "They never thought to check up on you? See how you were doing? That is _not_ the way that _any_ member of the Host Club should act!"  
"Senpai, you disbanded the Host Club. When you left, we weren't hosts anymore. Just ordinary students."  
"But I thought that you still would've remained friends."  
"Mori and Honey-senpai had moved to the university area and didn't have much time to come and see us. I think that Kyoya stopped sleeping altogether. He emersed himself in his studies so much that we never saw him. And the twins, they lost some of their mischief. They almost receded back into their own little world like before the Host Club."  
The two friends sat down on a park bench and Tamaki stayed silent, mulling over all that he had been told. They continued like that for a few hours before Haruhi noticed the time.  
"Sorry Senpai. I have to go. I need to get up early tomorrow so I can cook breakfast and get to work on time."  
Tamaki offered to drive Haruhi home but she refused, stating that they weren't too far from her home. Tamaki then reluctantly waved goodbye and called for his driver to come and take him home.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Tamaki was relaxing in his room when one of the maids knocked on his door. Tamaki called for her to enter and she did, bowing to her employer's son.   
"Master Tamaki, you have a guest."  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Mr Ootori, sir." Tamaki perked up, moving from his laid-out lounging position to an upright sitting one.   
"Kyoya?" The maid nodded, her short caramel hair bobbing.  
"Shall I send him to the lounge, sir?"  
"Yes, I'll be there soon." The maid nodded and bowed again before leaving the room, gently closing the door behind her. Tamaki jumped up from his bed and checked his appearance to ensure that he didn't look untidy since - knowing Kyoya, even if it had been years since seeing him -, his friend would look primmed with no hair out of place.   
Once he deemed himself presentable, Tamaki left his room and walked to the lounge where Kyoya was. He told the maids to leave them and once they were alone, he tackled his best friend in a hug.  
"Mon ami!"  
"Again with the mon ami?" Kyoya asked, his voice only slightly deeper than before. "I thought we stopped that years ago."  
"Yes but you were always my mon ami! My best friend!" Tamaki smiled widely. It had been too long since he had seen and spoken with his friend. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's upper arm and pulled him to one of the sofas. "So how have you been?"  
"I guess you would say that I'm doing well. I've started up my own business with the help of my father and a friend of the Ootori's." Kyoya reported. Tamaki remembered what Haruhi had said and sat back to take a proper look at his friend. Purple-grey bags made his eyes look sunken and his had prominent red veins, added to the tired appearance. Tamaki also took note of his friend's size... when he hugged Kyoya, he seemed thinner.   
"Have you been sleeping?" Tamaki questioned.   
"Of course, but recently, business has been stressful, especially with a toddler and a newborn in the house."  
"You have children?"  
"Yes, little Sakura and Yoshi. Sakura is nearing 3 and Yoshi is about a week and a half hence why I haven't come to visit sooner. Mizuki needed a lot of rest after the birth and we had both agreed that our children wouldn't be raised by maids."  
"Mizuki is your wife, I'm guessing?" Kyoya gave a nod and raised his left hand to show his wedding band. "When was the wedding?" Tamaki felt hurt that his best friend had gotten married and he hadn't been invited or even told.  
"About 6 years ago? I sent you an invitation but I was told that you were unavailable, it would've been nice to have you there." Kyoya had a sad smile as he thought about his wedding without his best friend.   
"I didn't even know that I was invited. Where did you sent the invitation?"  
"I sent it to the 1st estate hoping that they could send it on to wherever you were living."  
Tamaki's mouth dropped open as he connected the pieces and realised what had happened. "My grandmother was living at the 1st estate for a while, she probably opened it and replied without telling me." Tamaki grew sad as he began to dislike his grandmother more.  
"I did think that it was strange that you were unavailable. I would've expected you to drop everything and fly straight over but I just assumed that you had grown out of your childish impulsiveness and had your own duties."   
"Nope, I think I'm still the same as I was at 16." Tamaki chuckled, "And I think youre back to how you were before we met, always working and not getting enough sleep."  
"I sleep fine, Tamaki." Kyoya sent a small, playful glare. "Have you seen any of the others yet?"  
"I ran into Haruhi at the cafe where she works but other than that, no. I was planning on looking into contacting everyone today."  
"Well, I can save you the trouble." Kyoya pulled out a black notebook and Tamaki was immediately pulled back 10 years and only saw the Host Club Kyoya who spent his time worrying over making and saving money. By the time Tamaki finished his daydream, Kyoya had opened the notebook and taken out a sheet of paper.   
Kyoya passed it to Tamaki who scanned over it. It held the names of all his friends, their work and home numbers and e-mails as well as the addresses of both their homes and places of work. "I would suggest you visit Mitsukuni and Takashi first. Their schedules aren't as hectic as those of the Hitachiins. At least, that's what I found when I looked over their public diaries." Kyoya hadn't changed and Tamaki was glad.  
As he thanked Kyoya, a beep came from the Japanese's pocket. Kyoya pulled out a modern-looking phone and quickly read the text which he received. Then he dialled a number and raised the phone to his ear. "Mizuki?" Kyoya's wife replied and Tamaki could faintly make out a few words but not enough to form the correct sentence. "Alright, I'll be home soon." This time, Tamaki heard Mizuki say 'love you' and Kyoya replied with "You too."  
The call ended and Kyoya looked to Tamaki. "Sorry Tamaki, but Mizuki needs my help, she's still not at full strength and Sakura won't go to sleep which means that neither will Yoshi."   
"I understand," Tamaki said even though he didn't. "We can catch up another time, maybe at yours so that I can meet your new family." Kyoya nodded.  
"Sure, I'll speak to Mizuki." They both got up from the sofa and Tamaki walked Kyoya to the front door and out to the Ootori limo which was waiting.   
"Bye Kyoya."  
"Goodbye Tamaki." Tamaki gave Kyoya one last hug before the darker-haired man climbed into the car and left the Suoh estate.  
And all Tamaki did was watch him go.


End file.
